Sleeover Bash 3point0
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: It's party time again & many more surprises! (Love You Universe) (Two-shot) (COMPLETED)
1. Part 1

Kole waddled into the space. "Party over here!"

"That is so annoying." Speedy huffed.

"That's your MO." Bumble Bee hugged the mom-to-be.

"She is not a party!"

"She's fun." Argent defended her.

Speedy threw up his hands. "I give up."

"Should have done that a long time ago. But you're stubborn." Cheshire folded her arms across her chest.

He kissed her roughly.

She turned her head.

"What is that?" Bumble Bee whispered to Argent as she hugged her.

The partial redhead shrugged. "They've been like this all day."

"Retract the claws, kitty." Bumble Bee clapped loudly once then waved the girls on. "We're in my room this time."

"Way less girlie than Star's room." Cheshire kissed her teeth.

"Right this way."

"Be careful, babe!" Cyborg called out.

She rolled her eyes. "I will!"

"What's that about?" Argent asked as they left the room & walked to the elevator.

"He's being overprotective. It's a cross between cute & super annoying."

"Wasn't Changeling like that with Raven?"

"Yep. I thought he was crazy but I had no idea it was contagious."

"He just wants to take care of you. JoJo's so zen about everything & even he is freaking out." Kole relayed.

" _Jericho's_ freaking out?" Bumble Bee shook her head. "There's no hope for Sparky."

"It's nice to be fussed over. I'm telling you." They got off the elevator & hooked a left.

"He is doing whatever I want."

"I want to be pregnant & get perks!" Argent wailed.

Bumble Bee opened her door. "Girl, shut up! You do not!"

"I want the perks." Argent was stubborn.

"Perks? What perks? I want perks." Jinx said from the floor.

The quartet stepped inside & let the door close. Bumble Bee sat in her desk chair. "Argent thinks she wants to be pregnant so Hot Spot will do stuff for her."

"You guys aren't even official!" Terra was wide-eyed & shocked.

"I know! I've got to fix that but every time I try to bring it up, I get tongue tied!" Argent crashed onto the floor.

Kole sat on the bed. "I told her to just be honest. How hard is it to say you want to be exclusive?"

"Very!" Argent pointed to the ceiling. "He could not want to be & where will I be then?!"

"On firm grounding." Starfire said.

"Isaiah is a good sturdy mate but he won't settle down until you give him a reason to." Raven realized. "Once he's yours, he'll be true but you have to get him first."

"Rae's right. You gotta talk to him. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained_." Bumble Bee stood up.

"What are you doing?" Argent demanded.

Bumble Bee pulled her to her feet. "You're going to go talk to him right this minute!"

"Oh no! Not in front of the guys!"

"Then in the gym. But you're talking. & Kole & I will be there to make sure you do."

"Why you two?"

"We'll be guarding the door & you're not going to run over two pregnant women."

"Sound reasoning." Raven nodded once.

"Thank you. Now come on."

ZZZZZs

"I can't believe there's two Titan women pregnant. Remember when it was a shock with just Raven?" Kid Flash smashed buttons on his controller.

"I guess it's time for us all to settle down." Hot Spot said.

"I didn't know you & Argent were settled together." Changeling frowned slightly in confusion.

"Oh, we're not. I've wanted to ask her about that but she's been so weird lately. Like she has something to tell me. I think she wants to break up. Or just stop dating."

"She sick of you already? What'd you do?" Cyborg wondered.

"I've been funny, I've been charming. I don't know what she wants from me!"

"How about being yourself?" Jericho put his controller down to sign. "Just be real with her."

"I thought I was! I've been emotionally open!" Hot Spot hooked a thumb at himself.

"What is with girls & being emotionally open?" Nightwing huffed.

"Star still on you about being more like that douche Sam?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. She asked me yesterday about setting a date for the wedding & I just said I didn't care & she crawled all over me!"

The guys laughed at him before Jericho waved a wrist. "Just pick a random date."

"I tried that but then she said I wasn't even trying."

"Just because that's true doesn't mean you shouldn't get points for it." Speedy said.

"Girls." Hot Spot shook his head. "They'll drive you bald."

Changeling smirked. "I haven't made Rae mad since before Valentine's Day."

"Then you got one coming." Kid Flash muttered.

"Nope. Bas is back to sleeping in his own room & I'm taking full advantage."

"Was teething really so hard?" Jericho wanted to know.

"Yes! He has all his teeth now & Rae says he can't feed from her anymore because she doesn't want him to bite her. Tomorrow is the big day. Only bottles from here on out."

"He's not going to like that…" Cyborg whistled low.

"Don't say that. Please don't say that."

The common room doors opened.

Cyborg turned & saw Bumble Bee standing there. He stood. "You need something, babe?"

"Just Hot Spot." Bumble Bee looked behind her before turning back & smiling.

He frowned. "Why?"

"I just need him!"

"What you need another man for?!"

"Think about it!"

Jericho slapped Cyborg's hand. When the cybernetic gamer looked down, he signed, "Don't argue with the mother of your child."

Cyborg remembered that she was pregnant & calmed down. "I'm sorry."

Bumble Bee eyed him like he was crazy. "Okay. Hot Spot? If you'd please?"

Hot Spot smirked as he got up. "I never turn down a lady."

Cyborg went to reach for him as he skirted the couch but Jericho stopped him. "He's just joking!"

"Am I?" Hot Spot was walking backwards so he saw Jericho sign that.

"We will fight!" Cyborg pointed to him.

Changeling bubbled up with laughter. "I'm so glad it isn't me."

"You are a jealous freak." Speedy noted.

Changeling punched him.

Speedy wheezed. "Worth it."

Cyborg rolled his eye. "I'm watching you, Spot!"

"I don't mind an audience." Hot Spot made it to Bumble Bee.

"I see I'm going to have to dismantle you."

"Calm down." Bumble Bee waved a hand before pulling Hot Spot out by his hand.

Hot Spot looked back & wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm going to kill him…" Cyborg said as they left.

"You know he's only doing it because you're getting angry." Jericho signed.

"Well it's working!"

"She said men pay attention to her." Nightwing said with a straight face.

Cyborg sighed. "I'm just going to have to kill him."

ZZZZZs

Hot Spot swung the arm that was holding Bumble Bee's hand. "So where we going?"

"Why'd you do that to him?" She ignored his question.

He shrugged. "You talk to Argent & she talks to me. Figured you needed a little payback."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He squeezed her hand. "No problem."

They walked down the hall in silence until they reached the gym & he stopped.

"Why are we here?"

"Go inside." She let his hand go.

He peeked inside before walking in. "Kole? Argent? What's going on?"

Kole waddled out. "You two should talk."

Hot Spot raised an eyebrow as the door shut behind her. "What is this about?"

Argent smiled nervously. "They're just trying to help."

"Help with what?"

Argent breathed deeply. "Help me try to talk to you."

"Are you okay? You're breathing kinda heavy like you're about to throw up."

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Are you sure? Sit down." He led her to a seat & sat her down.

She put her head between her legs & pulled in breaths.

He rubbed her back. "There you go. Just breathe."

She calmed down & raised her head.

"What's going on, Toni?"

"I can't do this." She whispered.

He frowned. He'd barely heard her but he had. "Can't do what?"

"This!" She gestured between them.

His heart sank. "You don't want to be with me anymore."

"No!" Her eyes widened.

"Oh." All of his feelings were hurt. "I guess I won't bother you anymore."

"No! I didn't mean no like I don't want to! I meant no, that's not what I meant!"

"What?!" He looked at her like she made zero sense.

She took a deep breath & said in basically one sentence, "I want to be with you & you only. I want to be exclusive, steady & whatever other word there is. I don't want to date other people & I don't want to play anymore games. I love you."

His eyes widened as he took all that in. "Wow."

"Wow?" Her heart sank. She knew this wasn't a good idea.

"I love you, too." He smiled. "& I haven't been dating anyone since we hooked up. It's only you. It's always been you."

"Really?" Her heart lifted so fast, it actually hurt.

"Of course. You're my number one, girl."

She threw her arms around his neck. "So we're official?"

"I guess we are." He hugged her back.

"It took us long enough. Even the twins have steady girlfriends."

He laughed. "But isn't this much sweeter?"

She kissed him. "So sweet."

ZZZZZs

"I wish I could hear like Changeling." Bumble Bee swayed on her feet.

"I just wish we knew what they were saying." Kole looked at the door.

It opened & Hot Spot & Argent walked out holding hands.

Kole squealed. "Are you two together?! Like really together?!"

"Don't play with us! We're with child!" Bumble Bee added.

"Yeah, we're official." Hot Spot grinned.

The girls screamed & hugged them both.

"Come on!" Kole pulled at Argent. "We have to tell the others!"

"I bet you want to brag." Bumble Bee elbowed Hot Spot.

He chuckled. "I don't need to brag. I got the girl."

"So backdoor bragging?"

"I could mess with Cyborg."

"Okay, alright. It's not bragging."

"You really love him."

"I must." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning." Argent kissed Hot Spot.

"See you, baby." He grinned before jogging to the common room.

"Isn't he amazing?" Argent sighed.

Kole & Bumble Bee eyed each other before pushing her towards the elevator. "Come on here!"

ZZZZZs

"What did she want? You were gone for a while." Cyborg said as soon as Hot Spot stepped in the common room.

"She wanted-" Hot Spot stopped & decided to be nice. "She wanted me to talk to Argent."

Cyborg frowned. "Why? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Turns out, all that weird stuff she's been doing is because she wanted to be official. So we are." Hot Spot sat down.

"Congratulations, man!" They all clapped him on the back.

"Thanks."

"Now that you're back, I have a secret to tell you all." Changeling got up & went to the doors to make sure no one was on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing looked at him like he was crazy.

"Making sure no girls are around." Changeling came back to sit down on the couch.

"What's the secret?" Kid Flash asked.

"I hope it doesn't involve Raven." Aqualad put up a hand. "She'll kill you if you tell any of her personal secrets."

"I would never do that!" Changeling was offended. "Anymore."

"Is the secret about you & your hygiene habits?" Nightwing grimaced. "We don't need to know how you lick yourself."

"I thought you wanted to know why there were hairballs all over the Tower?!"

"Changeling, what is it?!" Cyborg was a little green.

"I'm going to propose to Rae." He giggled.

They all looked at him slackjawed.

"I've been planning it since Christmas. I mean I've known I wanted to marry her since she got pregnant but I didn't know when I would ask or how until it hit me the day after Christmas."

"When?" Nightwing asked.

"In a few days. I planned it for her birthday."

The guys stood up to embrace him. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Thank you. But the reason I'm telling you is because I need your help."

"Anything." Cyborg promised.

Changeling grinned & rubbed his hands together. "Okay, here's the plan."

ZZZZZs

"These cinnasticks are amazing!" Kole licked her fingers before picking up another one.

"Cravings?" Raven asked. "I wanted candy all the time."

"I've mostly wanted bread. This fits in perfectly."

"I'm scared to have cravings." Bumble Bee admitted.

"Why so?" Starfire wanted to know.

"I don't want to eat weird stuff. I don't like pickles."

The others laughed.

"You might not want pickles." Raven said. "I didn't."

"Yeah but you're a demon. What demon likes pickles?" Bumble Bee waved that away.

"What demon gets pregnant?"

"I guess you are one of a kind."

Raven nodded once before narrowing her eyes. "Hey."

Bumble Bee smiled. "I didn't think you'd get it."

"I cannot wait until I am with child!" Starfire floated. "I have one year's time until I am able to conceive with Boyfriend Nightwing & my family will grow larger."

"Actually you have to get married first." Bumble Bee pointed out.

"& after that fight you had about setting a date, it might be a while." Jinx added.

Starfire sighed. "I do not want a long engagement. I feel as though we have been in one for years."

"What about a spring wedding?" Argent suggested.

"I believe it would be too soon to do exactly as I wish."

"What about winter?" Cheshire said.

"Then it would be too far away."

"How about summer?" Terra suggested.

"It may still be too soon for him."

"Then fall is your only option." Raven told her.

"Unless you wait another year." Kole pointed out.

"I will not wait another Earth sun cycle!" Starfire was adamant.

"So fall." Jinx nodded. "You should pick a day as soon as possible then secure a place. Churches & stuff usually book up to a year in advance. The sooner you get this hammered out, the easier it'll be."

Bumble Bee got a notebook & pen from her desk. "Write down everything that you'd like & we'll see if we can fit it in, in the amount of time you have."

"Such as?" Starfire asked.

"Like where you want it. Do you want to be in a church, a courthouse, the backyard, Tamaran?"

Starfire's lit up. "I wish to have it on Tamaran! & here. The one on Tamaran will most assuredly be more private & intimate while the one here on Earth will be more for the public, yes?"

"Two ceremonies?" Terra whistled low. "'Wing has to speak vows twice?"

"He'll get over it." Raven knew there was nothing to stop her friend when he put his mind to it.

"What do you want your colors to be?" Bumble Bee asked as Starfire wrote down what she wanted.

Starfire thought about it. "Violet & ivory."

"Nice shades." Jinx complimented.

"Thank you." Starfire wrote it down.

"What about flowers? For the venue & your bouquets?" Bumble Bee led.

"Violets & lilies?" Starfire liked both flowers even if neither were her favorite.

"It goes with the color scheme. What about the venue? Are there churches on Tamaran? How do you do your weddings?"

"We have temples, yes. But I would have to be married at the palace. Everything would be very traditional & would be up to my knorfka to plan. I must contact Galfore immediately."

"Write that down. What about a venue for here? Want a church wedding?"

Starfire shook her head. "I would very much like to be outside. I like your idea for the backed yard. This is my home & I very much love it. I like this idea."

"This frees up the tension on a date but you'll still need someone to officiate."

"Perhaps Friend Cyborg could do it?!" Starfire was excited.

Bumble Bee laughed. "I'm picturing him as a vicar & it's hilarious!"

"Tin Man as a preacher?" Jinx smirked. "He's sure loud enough."

"You ain't never lied."

Starfire smiled. "I will ask it of him on the morrow."

"Okay. What about bridesmaids & a maid of honor?" Bumble Bee said.

"You all of course." Starfire didn't need to think about that. "& little Charlotte will be the girl of flowers. Mayhap young Calvin will be the- what is it called again?"

"The ring bearer?"

"Yes! The bearer of rings!"

"He could do that. Who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Father of course! This is perfect for us!"

"Clark will like that." Terra said.

"Who's going to be your maid of honor?" Bumble Bee pressed.

Starfire smiled large. "Raven. If she accepts."

Raven blinked, touched. "I'd be honored."

Starfire hugged her tight. "Oh thank you, friend!"

"Too tight! Too tight!"

Starfire let her go. "I apologize. What is next, friend Bumble Bee?"

"Dresses. We need to go to a bridal shop as soon as possible to find your dress & ours." Bumble Bee picked up a cinnamon stick.

Starfire wrote it down. "What else?"

"Invitations. Who all are you inviting?"

Starfire blinked. "I know not."

"You'll need two guest lists. One for Tamaran & one for here."

Starfire started writing down names.


	2. Part 2

"That's a great plan, C!" Cyborg boomed.

"Thanks, Cy." Changeling set aside his controller. "Let's spy on the girls."

"Didn't we get enough of that?" Aqualad glared.

"How about we don't get caught this time?"

"They're probably just talking about us." Hot Spot said.

"I thought we weren't stimulating enough?" Speedy groused.

"No, that was you." Jericho signed with a grin.

Speedy stuck his lip out.

"Come on! We'll go for five minutes!" Changeling persuaded.

"I really wanna know what they're talking about." Cyborg admitted.

"Me too." Hot Spot shrugged.

"I'm against this." Jericho shook his head.

"Stop being an angel all the time!" Changeling hooked an arm around his neck. "Didn't she say she wanted someone rougher?"

"She was punishing me." Jericho glared.

"Yeah but don't you think there's some truth to it? They wouldn't have said it if there wasn't a kernel of truth to it."

"Raven wants someone who's actually funny then."

Changeling breathed deeply. "I deserved that. Come on, Joe! Live a little!"

"I live a lot. So much in fact that I would like to continue doing so."

"We won't get caught!"

"How can you promise that?" Aqualad crossed his arms.

"We're only going to stay for five minutes. Seriously." Changeling lifted a hand.

Nightwing sighed deeply. "Let's get this over with. This is going to be painful when it doesn't work out."

"Believe in me!" Changeling went to the common room doors. The guys followed him out & to the elevator.

They rode down one level then exited to go to Bumble Bee's room. They split up to listen at her door.

"See?" Changeling whispered. "They're talking about wedding stuff."

Nightwing whimpered.

ZZZZZs

"I think these portfolios are great." Bumble Bee looked over her notes.

"It was a great idea to plan our own weddings." Terra giggled. "It's a lot more fun than I thought."

"If I use our favorite colors, it'll look like Christmas." Cheshire complained. "It bad enough I'm due in December."

"Due for what?" Jinx was super lost.

Cheshire pushed her hair out of her eyes & looked at each. "I'm pregnant."

It was dead silent until Bumble Bee pointed at her & laughed. Loudly. "Bwahahaha!"

ZZZZZs

Changeling's eyes widened. "Cheshire's pregnant?!"

Every guy looked at Speedy, who looked at the door, impressed. "So she told them."

"Were you going to tell us?!" They demanded.

He shrugged. "It was her call."

"You?! a dad?!" Aqualad was thrown.

"Yup."

"Now I've heard of everything."

ZZZZZs

Cheshire frowned. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

Bumble Bee fell backwards, still cracking up. "Says you!"

Cheshire huffed. "Somebody say something!"

"When'd you find out?" Argent asked.

"Today. Arrow went with me to the doctor's."

"Are you happy?" Raven wanted to know.

Cheshire shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought I'd have children. I didn't think I'd live long enough."

"Well you did & you are." Bumble Bee got herself under control. "You know he's going to want a relationship now."

"I know!" Cheshire moaned with a major eye-roll.

"You don't have to be with him just because you're pregnant with his child. It is his, right?"

"Yes!" Cheshire snapped.

"Just checking. You could be single & raise your baby. I was going to do that with Sparky until he demanded we be together."

"Boyfriend Nightwing & I raised Christopher without being together at first." Starfire said.

"Yeah but you loved each other." Cheshire waved a hand.

"You know you love Roy!" Bumble Bee kissed her teeth.

"He doesn't know that!"

Raven frowned as the other girls giggled. "Are you feeling embarrassed, Cheshire?"

Cheshire frowned, too. "No."

Raven scowled. "I can't believe they're doing it again!"

"Who's doing what again?" Terra was confused.

Jinx sat up. "No way! They're eavesdropping _again_?!"

"What?!" Kole, Argent, Starfire & Terra stilled.

"They're such freaks!" Bumble Bee got up & opened the door.

The guys stood there, mid-run. "Hello!"

"We won't get caught." Nightwing glared at Changeling, who waved sheepishly.

Raven got up, walked over & pinched her boyfriend's nose. She pulled him into the room & crossed her arms. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Love you?" He puckered up & closed his eyes. Raven's eyes turned white & he went flying. "Ow!"


End file.
